Aozora Jumping Heart
Aozora Jumping Heart, ( Jumping Heart lit. Blue Sky Jumping Heart) ''is Aqours' 3rd Single. It was also the opening for [[Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1|''Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1]]. It was released on July 20th, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Itou Ken and Mitsumasu Hajime, and arranged by EFFY. Track Listing # Aozora Jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) # Humming Friend (ハミングフレンド) # Aozora Jumping Heart (Off Vocal) # Humming Friend (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Mita koto nai yume no kidou oikakete Shining Road Hashiridasu kono kimochi Massugu ni ikioi yoku kimi wo sagashiteta yo Chotto matte nante muri tobidasou Bokutachi no naka no yuuki ga sawaideru hora, issho ni ne! Hajimetai! My Story (saa ima da) aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai no mo tanoshimi sa Kaetai na! My Future (saa doko e) taiyou ga noboru you ni Yume yo kagayaite Charging Heart Chikara ippai kanaeyou negai o seishun pikkari da!? Kaetai to omou (Sunshine mission) kimochi ga kitto daiji dayo Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa Jumping Heart Charging Heart Hajimetai! My Story aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai mirai Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa... masshigura! |-| Kanji= 見た事ない夢の軌道　追いかけて Shining road 走りだすこの気持ち まっすぐに勢いよく君を探してたよ ちょっと待ってなんてムリ 飛びだそう 僕たちのなかの勇気がさわいでる いつものセカイが　あたらしい扉を （もっと）隠してるの （Let's go!）ぜんぶ開けたいよ　ほら、いっしょにね！ はじめたい!My Story（さあっいまだ）青い空が待ってる 夢を抱きしめて Jumping Heart それだけで明日へと進める　青春まっしぐら!? はじまった時の（Sunshine Story）ときめきずっとだいじにね 夢をつかまえに行くよ どんなことがおこるのか　わからないのも楽しみさ Open Mind 伝えなきゃ伝わらない 最初からカンペキにできる筈はないから とりあえず元気に　飛びだそう 僕たちのスタートライン　ゴールは遠いかな まぶしいセカイで　呼ぶ声が聞こえた （もっと）聞いてみたくて （Let's go!）光の向こうへ　ほら、いっしょにね！ 変えたいな!My Future（さあっどこへ）太陽が昇るように 夢よ輝いて Charging Heart ちからいっぱい叶えよう願いを　青春ぴっかりだ!? 変えたいと思う（Sunshine mission）気持ちがきっとだいじだよ 夢をつかまえに行くよ みんなとなら　説明はできないけどだいじょうぶさ Jumping Heart　だってはじめたいことが Charging Heart　いま見つかったばっかり ゴールはどこ？　どこだろう？　わからない! わからない　でもね楽しそうだよ はじめたい!My Story 青い空が待ってる 夢を抱きしめて　Jumping Heart それだけで明日へと進める　青春まっしぐら!? はじまった時の（Sunshine Story）ときめきずっとだいじにね 夢をつかまえに行くよ どんなことがおこるのかわからない未来 夢をつかまえに行くよ みんなとなら　説明はできないけどだいじょうぶさ...まっしぐら！ |-| English= Let's chase the orbit of unseen dreams! Shining Road My feelings run as I'm vigorously looking for you, Wait a minute! This can't be, It's the courage that touches us inside The world's always full of (more) hidden new doors (Let's go!) I want to open them, Let's look for them together! I want to start my story (Right now), the blue sky is waiting for us, It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams, a youth that advances straight to tomorrow, It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me, Let’s go and take hold of our dreams No matter what happens, even if we don't understand, let's look forward to it Open Mind You must teach it But you don't Because I have never been able to be perfect For now, let’s fly energetically From our start line, I wonder if the goal is far away. In this shining world, I heard you call out for me (More) I wanted to hear you (Let’s go!) Towards the other side of the light Let’s go together! I want to change my future (So, where to) by rising up like the sun Our dreams shined Charging heart Let’s use all our strength to grant our desires Isn’t youth surprising!? “I want to change,” I thought (Sunshine mission) Our feelings are surely important Let’s go and take hold of our dreams If it’s with everyone, it’s fine even if I can’t explain it Jumping heart But the fact that I want to start Charging heart I found it just about now Where is the goal? I wonder where it is? I don’t know I don’t know, but let’s still have fun I want to start my story; The blue sky is waiting for us, It's a jumping heart that embraces our dreams, a youth that advances straight to tomorrow, It's our time to start our (sunshine story), the excitement's important to me, so let's go and catch our dreams! Let's look forward happily and see what happens! Let’s go and take hold of our dreams If it’s with everyone, it’s fine even if I can’t explain it… so let’s go straight ahead! Trivia Navigation